All The Time In The World
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: (FINISHED) Just a short n sweet little fic about any couple you choose. No names. i suck at this but please read! its better than what it seems like.


All The Time In The World

This is just a short little thing I figured would be fun to write. I didn't put any names in, so you can make them whoever you want them to be. Just to let you know though, this was intentionally a Sam/Luka fic. (I am broadening my boundaries.) Please read and review! Reviews always brighten up my day. No flames, and tell me if I should continue with the story, still not mentioning any names, or make the chapters different little flicks not following the story, but written with no names. Review!

~*~

            I sighed. A whole night of making love really can wear a person out. I was numb. Numb with happiness. I was lying in his bed, with the soft flannel cotton sheets surrounding me. I must be in heaven, I thought. The quietness was making my ears ring. As much as I didn't want to do this, I sat up, and looked over at him. He was so cute when he was sleeping. And while he was awake, too.

            I threw the covers off me, and instantly felt the cold air that was trapped outside of my blanket, just begging to come in. I shivered. I slipped on some clothes of his, and walked out of the bedroom as quietly as I could, trying not to wake him up. Once I was in the kitchen, I started to make some coffee. It took me a while, seeing as though I had no idea how to use his coffee machine.

            "Hey," said the low voice coming from behind me. I smiled. I stole his clothes, therefore he was probably bare. I slowly turned to face him. He was smiling too, but unfortunately he was wearing his robe. I frowned. "Let me help you with that."

            He walked over to my side, and turned the machine on. It started to make coffee. I am a genius. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and we just stood there, in complete silence. His face was at the crook of my neck, and my arms were wrapped around his. We rocked back and forth, seeming very content. For all I know, we could have been standing there for 10 minutes. It felt like hours to me.

            "I have to go to work. I wish we had more time." I sighed.

            "Call in sick."

            "I can't! They might need me."

            "And if they do, they'll page you. Come on."

            I sighed. No use fighting with him now. "Ok…"

            "Good. Now we have all the time in the world." He smiled one of those award winning smiles. I couldn't resist. I turned around so was facing him. Reached behind his ass where the phone was, and took it off the cradle. By the look on his face, he must have been thinking I was going to do something else.

            Once I was off the phone with Kerry, saying I had been throwing up all morning, I saw how annoyed he was. He wanted me bad. Just to be mean, I stood up on my tippy-toes and gave him a sweet, but mouthwatering kiss. I could feel his stomach tense underneath me, and I knew my plan was working. But our little fireworks show ended quite abruptly when the phone rang.

            "Where is it?" he asked. We looked around for the phone. 

            "I just had it!" I shouted. Too late. The answering machine clicked on.

            "Mom? Dad? It's me. I just wanted to let you know that Jake asked me to stay a while longer, so I'll be home around dinnertime. Ok? I'm sure you guys are _busy_, but if you need anything just call. Bye! Love you! Oh, and by the way, if you guys are _busy_, than I want a little sister. See ya!" And that was that. 

            "Wow. He's so…smart. And undeniably crazy!" I shrieked. But a laugh soon followed.

            "Why do you say that?" he asked, sounding hurt. "I thought we wanted more kids…"

            "Oh, sweetie, we do, just not yet. He is enough as it is. I don't think I can handle two…"

            "You can. You are a great mother. You just don't want them yet."

            "But…"

            "Not buts. You are in denial."

            "Am not."

            "Are too." He laughed. 

            I frowned. "See! I'm a bad mother already! I don't even want more kids!"

            He frowned. I'm sure he is majorly annoyed. "Let's just forget this issue until it happens. I don't like to see you upset. I love you. Now let's go back to bed." He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom before I even had the chance to speak.

            Carefully, he set me down on the bed. He covered me up, and soon he was cuddled up next to me. I yawned, and soon drifted off into a well deserved slumber. After all, with him, I had all the time in the world.

            "Honey?"

            "Hmmm…?"

            "I love you too." 


End file.
